Tracer vs The Heavy
Description Two mascots of popular team based shooters fight it out to the death. Fight Location: 2 Fort Time: 2:34 While the reds are busy fighting off the blu's for their intelligence a lone pilot sneaks into their base somehow unnoticed. This was Tracer of course Tracer, she was after the red's intelligence because it is said to hold valuable information about Doomfist, or a getaway to Hawaii, regardless though she is sent in to retrieve the intelligence. She arrives at the room holding the briefcase. Tracer: Who builds a room for a a single briefcase anyways? Just than she is spotted by one of the men, of course being The Heavy. Heavy: Who are you? Tracer: Oh i'm just leaving with this old thing the boss said the... Briefcase is to old. Heavy: Heavy doesn't believe you. Heavy then takes out his precious Sasha and prepares for battle. Tracer has no other option but fight. LIVE AND LET DIE!!! BEGIN! 60 Heavy starts firing his gun at Tracer but she keeps blinking from all of his fire while shooting her own fire at The Heavy. Heavy gets mad and pulls out his shotgun to try and fire easier. Tracer blinks behind Heavy to shoot at his back but Heavy punches Tracer in the face. 53 Heavy then fires his Shotgun at Tracer who dodges his fire, tracer then kicks his Shotgun in the air kick back the Heavy and breaks his shotgun. Tracer: Looks like you won't be needing this any more. 47 Tracer then fires her guns at Heavy who brings out his Fists of Steel to block the attack. Heavy then throws a punch at Tracer who dodges it and blinks behind Heavy to kick him on the ground. Tracer: Sorry love gotta run. Tracer leaves the room with the intel Heavy then follows in pursuit. 38 Heavy brings out Sasha and begins to fire Tracer, Tracer keeps blinking until her blink runs out and Heavy runs out of ammo. Heavy then brings out his holiday punch and throws a punch at Tracer, she dodges the first punch bet gets hit by a second punch. For some reason Tracer starts laughing uncontrollably giving Heavy the time punch her again and again. 28 Heavy grabs the ammo box behind him to load Sasha with more ammo, Tracer stops laughing and realizes that Heavy is now about to shoot her with Sasha. Tracer tries to escape but it was too late and heavy fires his round at Tracer. After that Tracer in now all bloody and is slowly dying. Heavy: No big surprise. Heavy retrieves the briefcase and walks off. Tracer: Not yet mate. Tracer then uses her recall ability to reverse her time by about 15 seconds. Heavy was about to enjoy a victory sandvich but he see's that Tracer is still alive, he fires what little ammo he has left in Sasha at Tracer but Tracer keeps dodging and kicks Sasha away from Heavy. 16 At a last ditch effort Heavy eats his Buffalo Steak Sandvich to give him a power boost, he punches Tracer so hard that she gets flung towards a wall. Tracer looks up and see's that Heavy is charging towards her. 9 Before Heavy charged into Tracer she blinked out of the way avoid harm. Tracer then repeatedly shoots Heavy at the before heavy tried to swing at Tracer. 5 Tracer: Bombs away! Tracer slams a bomb on Heavy's back grabs the intel and Heavy's dropped Sandvich and runs out of the room. Heavy: oh NO! Heavy then blows up. K.O Tracer then pops her head back into the room Tracer: Well, that was fun. Nice Sandwich by the way. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS TRACER Category:Overwatch vs TF2 themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees